Enlisted
by Purplepanda2
Summary: James has enlisted to the colonial army and left his friends behind what will be his fate? Collaboration with Writingsterner (/u/5340520/)


Hey guys this is a story Writingsterner and I are working on. It's going to be a multi-chapter story so don't worry we won't leave you hanging after this one chapter. :) Please review with any advice you have, errors we may have made or just something you enjoyed. We love feed back and we both hope you enjoy our story. :D

*Be sure to check out Writingsterner I tried to put a link but it won't save correctly! If anyone knows how to put the link on please tell me! *

We do not own Liberty's Kids or any of their characters obviously :P

* * *

**Enlisted:**

1779, September, 50 miles outside Charleston:

A boy, aged 17, waited patiently in the woods behind a few bushes and vines, beside a dirt road, wearing the uniform of an officer in the continental army, and with musket in hand. He could feel the cold barrel of the gun on his hand. He was also nervous, but everyone would probably be nervous if they knew soon they had a chance to die. Several other men surrounded the boy with ragged looking clothing all part of his Regiment, his men. The boy's name was James Hiller, a colonel in the continental army and waiting beside him was his militia regiment waiting to strike, like a snake at its target, at a British convoy, carrying munitions, which would arrive in maybe, 15 minutes. As he waited there he slowly pondered what had gone on in the past week. A lot had happened since then.

FLASHBACK TIME

Philadelphia, 1779, September

"Dinner!" Moses called out.

James was in his room reading the article they had just published. As usual Henri ran down the stairs yelling "Dinner!" and trying to guess what it was. "_I can't understand why that kids loves food_." James thought shaking his head and heading down the stairs. He met Sarah at the top of the stairs.

"Evening James." Sarah said in her polite British manner while slowly making her way down the stairs, "What do you think Moses has prepared for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know but I'm starved." James said following after her. The two arrived at the dinning room to see the usual dinner scene. This consisted of Henri complaining to Moses about what was for dinner and Moses scolding him telling him to be thankful for what he receives, or something along those lines. The two journalists exchanged a glance then turned away chuckling.

"_Something's never change."_ James thought as he sat down at the table.

"Pea soup" Moses said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

We all began to eat. It wasn't the best of food, but James didn't complain. He didn't want a lecture from Moses.

About halfway through dinner James remembered what I needed to announce. James had enlisted. James put his silverware down and stood up, to make his announcement.

He cleared my throat so that he could gain their attention and said, "Everyone I have an announcement to make. I have enlisted in the continental army and will be leaving tomorrow"

Anger flashed across Sarah's face, and Henri looked as if he was going to cry. Then Moses got up and said with a solemn expression: "James I understand your decision, and I'm not going to stop you. You're at the appropriate age to do this, and you're free to make your own decisions."

"Why are you doing this James! You can't just leave!" Exclaimed Sarah looking and sounded hurt.

"Sarah it's my duty for my country to enlist. I must support the cause!" James said trying to make her understand.

By this time Sarah looked as if she was going to explode in fact she looked like she could punch somebody, but she never would because that is un-lady like. It was weird, James never though Sarah would care, much less worry for him.

"B-b-but what if you're killed!" Sarah stuttered out her face full of worry.

"If I've served my country and done my duty. So be it" James said giving her a sad expression.

Henri looked like he was going to burst going to burst in tears. James went over and kneaded down in front of Henri

"James do you have to go?!" He said trying to sound strong.

"Yes, but Henri I promise I'll be back." James said giving a sad smile. Henri then hugged James and James patted his back. James got up and said "Well I should be preparing for tomorrow." James made eye contact with Sarah but she turned away refusing to look at him. James then sadly made his way to the stairs but he could have sworn he heard Sarah mutter something under her breath as he walked by. James stood in his bedroom looking at the small pack he had made of his belonging. All he had was a few spare shirts and trousers and his pencil and pad. He looked around the room that he had lived for years realizing this may be his last time in it. He was deep in thought when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Sarah." He heard a soft voice reply. He stood up and walked to the door opening it to reveal the young girl's face. Her eyes looked puffy as if she had cried. "_Crying for me?"_ James wondered curiously before asking, "What is it Sarah?"

"I was wondering if we could talk for a little. You know since it's going to be the last time we can, at least for a while that is." She said giving him a sad smile.

"Sure coming in." He said let her walk into his room. The two of them took a seat by the fireplace and just sat there staring at each other. Finally Sarah broke the silence. "It's going to be very different without you being here. Very quiet."

"I'm sure it will be." James said nodding his head, "It's going to be different for me too. Not having arguments with you, trying to keep Henri from eating all the food in the pantry and having Moses lecture me for every error I make."

"I suppose but please try not to make too many mistakes." Sarah said finally making eye contact with him, "Because where you're going it could cost you your life." James didn't say anything just kept his eyes locked with Sarah then he quickly looked down and said, "I know."

Sarah reached forward and grabbed his hand, "D-d-don't go." She pleaded with him. James looked up and was surprised to find her a tear rolling down her cheek, "If you were to die…I don't know what I would do." More tears began to fall now. James fell out of his chair and sat on his knees gripping Sarah's face with both his hands. He whipped away the tears on her cheeks and said, "Ssh-ssh I'm not going to die. Everything is going to be all right. Trust me. I'll be back before you know it."

"You don't know that." Sarah said tears still falling, "You could end up like cousin Tom! Shot and abandoned in the wilderness! Never to return home again!"

"Sarah that's not going to happen." James said trying to sooth her, "I'll be supper careful. I promise."

"You can't promise me anything James." Sarah said, "You have not control of what is going to happen to you on that battlefield. You can't save yourself from the bullets that are headed your way. What are you going to do James! How are you not going to get yourself shot!"

"I won't I promise. Please Sarah believe me I won't die." James said pleading with her.

"How many men do you think have made that same promise James and never returned home! How many James!" Sarah was becoming hysterical now something James had never witnesses and didn't know how to handle.

"Sarah I need you to take a deep breath. You need to calm down." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

"Calm down! James you are going to war and most likely won't return and you want me to calm down!" Sarah yelled at him.

"YES!" James yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. He then slumped forward onto her shoulder wrapping his arms around her. "Please don't do this. I already know I might not come back. I know. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. I don't know, but I need to learn how to because you won't be here forever. One day we are all going to go our separate paths. You are going to get married to a rich noble and have a family. While I will most likely stay here as a journalist forever."

"Then don't leave." Sarah said wrapping her arms around James, "I will stay here I'm not going anywhere. So why do you have to leave. You said it yourself you're going to be a journalist. You've already decided that. Why can't you just keep it at that."

"Because I can't let my country down Sarah." James said lifting his head of her shoulder and looking her in the eyes, "I want my family to live in a free country. I want the people I love to be safe and happy. I want to help my country. I need to help my country. I can't just let my fellow countrymen to fall while I sit back and enjoy myself. Sarah please understand."

Sarah closed her eyes letting another tear to escape and took a deep breath, "I'm trying but I can't understand why you are leaving the ones you love. I-I-I can't understand why you're leaving me." She opened her eyes once again pain shone in them and James took in a shaky breath "_I don't know either."_ He thought but instead he said, "I have to Sarah. Don't take it too personally because trust me if I had a choice I won't leave you."

"You do." Sarah said pleading with him, "You can stay here and just report on the war. You are helping your countrymen by spreading their story. You don't have to be the one behind the gun to make a difference."

"Sarah this is different." He said closing her eyes, "I want to prove that I can help in the long run and joining the fight is the only way to do that."

"Fine." Sarah said leaning back in her chair and whipping her eyes, which were even more red and puffy now, "do what you want." She stood up and began to walk toward the door, "I just don't understand why you are."

James put his head in his hands then looked up at her.

"Sarah." He called out making her stop at the door. She didn't turn around probably because she was crying again. He stood up and walked toward her. He stopped standing right behind her and taking in a shaky breath he said, "I'll write you."

"Y-y-you better." She said looking back at him from over her shoulder tears streaming down her face. She then quickly turned around and pulled his shirt so he leaned down. She gave him a quick kiss on his check, "For luck." She said then opened the door and began to walk out then turned around and said, "So you better come back and repay me."

Then she left closing the door behind her. James could hear her sobs through the door. He put a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and then brought it to his lips. "I promise I will." He whispered still looking at the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it. Please review and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!

~Purplepanda2 and Writingsterner

* Be sure to check out Writingsterner I tried to put a link but it won't save correctly! If anyone knows how to put the link on please tell me! *


End file.
